My Twisted Adventure: Dragon Style
by MustangSnowflake
Summary: Twisted MOVIE version of HTTYD! Astrid is the hiccup and well, Hiccup, he's the popular one. This is Astrid's tale about her struggles both internally and externally. She finds Toothless and becomes the savoir of Berk in her own way. She knows who she is, what she wants and (maybe a different way on) how to get it. Plus maybe a little Hiccup X Astrid... WARNING:DIFFERENT THAN MOVIE
1. Prologue

HTTYD Fanfic

Prologue

Hi, my name is Astrid. You may think you know me, but you're thinking about a movie that takes place in a fictional realm named Berk in the time of Vikings, right? You got me. I'm the famous Astrid and the story that you're thinking of is still "How To Train Your Dragon" but, you see, the plot is wrong. Hiccup and I are best friends since my birth (he is a year older so we were friends since I was born). Plus Toothless is my dragon. Oh and one major difference Hiccup is popular and I'm the "mistake". Sure, Hiccup defends me and helps me get through the bullying, but I still get beat up by the other teens my age when he is not looking. Of course he sees my black bruises but I lie and say fell in the forest. He doesn't question me because I'm in the forest every free moment I get. It's extremely relaxing being surrounded by lush greenery and nature. If someone asked where my home is I would probably say the forest. I especially love this one place, it's a cove. There are a few rock platforms and a small pond with a decent amount of "large" fish. At least once a month, I swim in the pond and if I do say so myself I'm not half bad. It's the only thing I'm good at besides messing up. Ok I got way off course. To make it easier here are some simple bullets

Mom is dead

Dad is Stoik the Vast

No siblings

Hated by all (except Gobber)/Not popular

Has no friends (except Hiccup)

Loves swimming

World would have probably been better if never been born

Loves woods

Does not consider herself a fellow Viking

Works with Gobber at smiting shop (Hiccup does not)

Everything looks same as the movie (except Hiccup)

Hiccup is taller and muscular

Choice weapon: bow and arrow (strange right)

Yes I have a huge crush on Hiccup

Oh and… Toothless… well you'll see

Most people may think that my Viking appearance and demeanor would earn me some respect. Hahaha... NOOOO! I am not the girl in the movie. I'm quiet and small but have some decent comebacks but it's never enough. Also you may think if I show that I can swim and shoot, I can earn respect. Yeah maybe but I'm scared that I will be treated even worse because… well it probably end with someone saying something along the lines of "look NOW she's trying to fit in." Then everyone else will join in laughing and teasing.

Ok well the story will start somewhat at the beginning, which means…

DRAGON ATTACK!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey peoples! So I'm sorry I haven't posted lately. School has been so, so busy. Finals are coming up and it's just plain crazy. I'll try to update ASAP. Enjoy! (Sorry it's short...)**

Chapter 1

I'm in Gobber's shop working on balancing someone's ax when the alarm sounds. Dragons are flying left and right burning everything is sight. Vikings are running all around fighting dragons, grabbing weapons and battle crying. After I dump the recently finished weapons in the counter to get picked up, I ran to grab my bow and quiver of arrows. Most Vikings don't believe in using a bow and arrows because well it doesn't suit the brash and raw personality a Viking should be. I run outside right into the heat of battle. There is some swooshing noise which can only be one thing…

"Nightfury!" someone yelled. And my response is to run. I ran to the nearest location that wasn't under attack at the moment. I skillfully pull an arrow out of the quiver and align it properly on the arrow rest. I pull the string back and wait for the right moment. I concentrate on my breathing. In. Out. In. Out. I suddenly hear the unmistakable sound of a Nightfury. In. Out. I can't see the dragon but I am relying on the sounds. In. Out. Right as I am ready to fire I hear my Dad scream my name. I try to ignore him but he is so close I can hear his heavy breathing and pounding feet. He stopped right next to me waving a torch while trying to lecture me on why I should've stayed inside. Still waving the torch, he accidently set my arrow on fire. It scared me enough to let the arrow fly not truly where I aimed it but still only a few centimeters away from where I imagined the center of the target. But it hit something. A small flame flickered right as it hit something. But what did it hit? Then, I hear a crack of trees far off in the distance. Dad obviously missed it, because he was still going on and on about why it would be better if I stayed inside. I would get in people's way and blah blah blah. I grabbed another arrow and aimed it at my Dad's torch. It flew and hit the center knocking it out of his hand making it land on the ground. I marched over and stomped on the flames to put it out.

"What was that for young lady?" my dad asked with a bit of shock, anger and a little bit of… pride.

"You were rambling on again on about why I should be locked up in the house so no one ever has to deal with my mistakes."

"I never said that. What I said was-"

I cut him off midsentence "I know. I know. But that's what you wanna say? Isn't it?"

"Well, no but-"

"But yes."

He sighed loudly but I just brushed passed him running home. I ran right into my house, right up to my room. I grabbed some clothes, a sleeping bag, and my dagger that I normally hide in my fur boot. I ran back down stairs, grabbed my bow and arrows and ran into the forest in the direction of Raven's Point where _I know_ the dragon went down.

Maybe I can finally join my fellow Vikings (and maybe get noticed by Hiccup in more than a friend way).


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Special shout out to Silver Blue Eyed Wolf, who helped me decide on something very important. You guys will see what I mean in the next chapter! Hope you like this chapter. Please comment anything you want: criticism, grammar/spelling mistakes, questions, and/or comments. Thanks for reading and ENJOY!**

I ran and ran as fast as my legs can carry me. With my backpack bouncing and hitting the small of my back, I ran as hard as I could. I made it to Ravens Point in the matter of 6 minutes. Wow… new record. Okay, back to finding the dragon. I took out my journal and flipped to the page that had the location of the dragon. According to my calculations based on the angle of impact, the size and speed of the dragon, it should be about three tenths of a mile north of the cove. I quickly rush over to the cove, taking out my compass in the process. Once the compass aligned, I sprint north and in about two minutes, I arrive. I stop behind a tree and just wait for the right moment to turn and see my chance at a better life.

Three... two... one...

I turn around and there it is. The dragon that will change my life forever. Alright, let's get a closer look. I walk over to it and see a black dragon lying on the floor with an arrow wedged in its left tail fin. The arrow is lodged in a root of a tree as well. There is blood dripping out, pooling on the floor. It's devastating. I did this. I walk over to the head of this black beast. Wait, black beast? Black? This dragon is midnight black. Nightfury black. I actually shot down a Nightfury. I can't believe this. I am snapped out of my thoughts by a low grumbling. I gasp right as the Nightfury's eyes shoot open. It spots me and it's pupils thin ready to fight. It attempts to thrash its tail, which is not a smart choice. The sudden movement causes the tail to cut in several different directions. The Fury let out a cry in pain and frustration. I recognize as this as my time to jump in.

"Hey, hey. Look. It's okay. It's okay. Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you." I keep saying little things like this. Finally, my voice soothes the dragon and it stares up at me with tired eyes. "Hey. I'm going to help you. Okay?"

It takes about a minute of eye contact for him to decide to trust me. The dragon gives me a nod indicating that I have his permission to help him. I keep eye contact for as long as possible before I reached its tale. The wound opens even more creating a bunch of lines going in every which direction. I would think that the dragon could now fly away because the hole opened which should let the arrow fall out. Not in this case. The last swish of the tale caused the arrow to break the main bone in the tail fin. Most might think the arrow would have broken by now but this is no ordinary arrow. I made it specifically for this purpose. To hit and stay down. It is made of iron, but the arrow head and feathers are made of wood. The arrow head has a small metal bar through it to make sure it hurts like a metal arrow head. The iron part of the arrow shattered the bone into hundreds of tiny pieces.

I grab my dagger from my boot and cut off all three feathers off the arrow. I then carefully pick the Nightfury's tale up and slide the arrow through the hole.

"Okay girl."

The Nightfury just gave me a look with its fierce green eyes.

"Boy?" He nodded.

"Okay boy. You are free to go, but I would get some help for that tale." As I was saying this he started to spread his wings ready to take off. "I would help you, but ummm... if I was working on you, I would make the logical call and say that you would need that tale amputated-"

Once I said 'amputated', the dragon pounced on top of me. It stared at me with this look of pure rage in its face. I thought that he was going to kill me right then and there but, instead it roared in my face. Then, he just "flew" off toward the cove, shrieking as he went. I turn to start home, but then it hit me...

I gave up everything to save that dragon, and to be honest, I was happy. When I looked in its eyes, I saw how scared he was. He was frightened to death. The Nightfury was exactly like me. One blow and down. No matter how hard he tried, he just made things worse. When I saw him, all damaged, broken and curled up on its side, I saw myself. And I did exactly what I wanted someone to do for me. Help...


End file.
